


Candle light

by Chelina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelina/pseuds/Chelina
Summary: A really short scenario full of fluff and love





	Candle light

 

Mingyu was cooking in the kitchen as out of nowhere arms wrapped around his upper body. A smile appeared on his face. Shortly after, his soft and cute voice asked the woman, what she was doing but he didn’t get a reply. She nuzzled her face in his defined back, staying close to him. “I can’t cook like this!” he whined turning around after loosening her grip.

His Hand found its way on her cheek as he silently smiled at her. He still couldn’t believe that she was with him. That he could hold her, after he missed her. That he actually had someone, to miss this much. Someone to love this much.

The woman smiled before stretching herself up to steal a kiss from Mingyus Lips. “But I missed you” she pouted. Automatically the strong arms of the man wrapped around her and he held her tight. “I missed you too!” his words where not mere than a whisper in her ear. But they were exactly what he felt.

She pushed him a bit from her, peaking around him to look at the food. “Mingyu? I think our food is burning!” and she was right! Whatever was cooking in that pan caused smoke. The man hastily moved but there was nothing left to save. “Ahhh my dinner!!!” he was visibly sad and annoyed about the fact, that his candle light dinner had literally burned down.

He turned around looking at her. Her eyes gave of that she felt bad. Again without any words he pulled her in his arms. Kissing her lovingly. “I guess we order chicken for our dinner” he asked and the amusement in his every word proved, how he wasn’t mad at all. The women didn’t reply but kissed him once again. “As long as you are here, I will eat whatever”


End file.
